


Experimenting with a good thing

by Chalatan



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Background Relationships, F/M, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalatan/pseuds/Chalatan
Summary: Gene tries anal masturbation for the first time. He likes it. PWP. Referenced Gene/Sam/Annie
Relationships: Annie Cartwright/Gene Hunt, Annie Cartwright/Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler, Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Experimenting with a good thing

Gene rummaged through the bathroom cupboards that in the last few months had been filled with all manner of things he couldn’t identify and pulled out a jar of likely looking lotion. After an experimental sniff he dipped a finger in, and feeling a complete fool, went back over to the bath. He tried perching on the edge and reaching behind him but that didn’t feel quite right and he must have tried half a dozen ruddy positions before he found himself sitting on the bath mat, leaning back against the tub with one hand between his legs. If his cock hadn’t been so bloody hard, stealing all of his sense, he’d have been far too self-conscious to go through with it. Even locked in his own bathroom with no one else home. The whisky helped too.

He carefully reached one slicked finger forward and shuddered at the cold touch of the lotion on an area of himself he’d never known to be so bloody sensitive. It felt very alien, almost like touching his eyeball, but his cock gave a little twitch so perhaps he was on to something. He tried making little circles around the hole like Sam seemed to enjoy so much. It was strange, tingly, and extremely intimate, even though it was his own fingers on this own arsehole. There was pleasure there too but it was drowned out by the clamouring weirdness of it all.

He frowned and, without thinking, reached out with his other hand and took hold of his hard cock, slowly pumping up and down. This changed things. Whereas before the feeling had been mainly one of overbearing weirdness and intrusion, this now mixed with the pleasure from his cock to create a whole new sensation. An unfamiliar thrill went through him. It was as though the intensity of the feeling on his ass and the pleasure of his fingers on his cock had muddled in his mind to just come off as an indistinct but intense pleasure from somewhere in his nether regions. He gently, cautiously pushed his finger inwards breaking through the tight pucker with a catch of his breath.

He couldn’t remember ever feeling like this. Even the first time he’d got it off with a girl. The only thing that came close was the first time he’d been shot at and that wasn’t right at all. He pushed forwards and there couldn’t have been more than half an inch of finger up his arse but damn if he wouldn’t swear himself blue that it was the biggest, thickest thing in the world. He had a passing muddled respect for Tyler, how the hell had he managed a whole cock?

He continued to push in where by all rights things should only push out and it felt so wickedly wrong. Like getting Annie away from prying eyes and pushing his hand up her skirt when to the rest of the world she was Sam’s alone. Like doing anything at all with Sam, at least in the early days when every damn erotic stirring had been an affront to everything Gene had thought he was. Like his early boyhood when he’d got it in his head that wanking off was his own secret invention and later, once he’d realised that it was not, when he snuck a look into his father’s forbidden titty mags.

Deeper. As deep as the finger could go. Stinging, stretching, hot and throbbing. Gene took a deep shuddering breath. Oh well, in for a penny in for a pound. He started to slowly move his finger in and out. The hand on his cock sped up and gripped tighter to match the increased sensation.

Felt like his arse had its very own heartbeat the way it was throbbing.

He felt waves of heat wash over him and was gripped by this deep want. Like an empty pit that needed to be filled. He’d scoff at that imagery at another time, ‘bum bandit can’t get enough cock in him’. And wasn’t that just a nest of vipers? Already it was not just some colourful insult. He wasn’t enough of a hypocrite not to realise the same might be said for Sam, especially if anyone had been a fly on the wall during some of their more sordid encounters. But the idea of applying the same description to himself still sickened him somewhat, or it would have done usually... At the moment it didn’t seem that important. He wanted more.

Slowly, gently, he pulled his finger almost all the way out and moaned with the feeling of relief it brought before slowly pushing his second finger in, as he had with Sam many times. Christ that was intense. As he stretched himself further he felt weirdly vulnerable and even more weirdly like he didn’t care at all. He was a man who liked to be in control. To be top dog. But then Sam and Annie had already challenged his ideas of control. He thrust slowly into himself as he pumped his cock in rhythm. His head tipped back against the rim of the bathtub and he found himself moaning slightly.

He had never moaned whilst masturbating before, what was the point? But this… this was something else. He thought about Sam inside him and his breath hitched. He picked up the pace a little. Then he thought of Annie inside him with that ungodly rubber prick she used on Sam. Oh Christ what an image. His breathing was ragged now and his thrusts were becoming unsteady.

Suddenly he hit something inside him that made him moan unashamedly and breathily. This was it, that thing he did to Sam. The pros-whatsit. Fuck it was good. He sought it out with his fingers and hit it again and again. It was so intense. Too much. He squeezed his cock and gave it three more powerful strokes.

His orgasm hit him like a sack of bricks and he found himself twitching and shuddering on the bathroom floor, his cum on his stomach and his fingers up his arse. The shame welled up but couldn’t quite overcome the tingles of pleasure. As he removed his fingers completely he almost thought he’d come again from the relief of it, but he was spent. He was somewhat glad Sam had declared carpeted bathrooms an abomination and opted for tiles. Even as he picked his sorry-self up off the floor and disgustedly washed away the mess on his cock, ass and fingers he knew he’d do it again.

He’d never known how to give up a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Gene is really fun to write as a POV character because he has such a strong personality but is also kind of naive. I'm slightly tempted to make this a series leading up to some pegging.


End file.
